


Farm-Thresh Eggs

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Tim and Jack take Rhys on a trip to Elpis. When Rhys gets lost and falls into the clutches of the local fauna, things quickly go from bad to worse.Shameless monster fucking form with three sassy boys, basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write some egg related thing for Easter and this plot wouldn't leave me alone! Been playing a lot of TPS lately and the threshers certainly have some potential for those kinks so.
> 
> This ended up more humorous than strictly kinky but I hope people still like it!

“ _This is all your fault!_ ” Rhys screamed, fury reddening his face as he kicked uselessly in Jack’s direction.The CEO snarled back, baring his teeth at the other man.

“Shut the hell up Rhysie! I’m only here cause I had to save _your ass!_ ”

“Yeah, and you fucked that up too! Some— _nnh_ —hero you are!”

“Will both of you stop fighting?” Tim interrupted just as Jack was about to shout back, his voice wavering a little bit. “Fighting isn’t gonna— _hah_ —frikkin’ help us here!”

“Then what _is_ gonna help us?” Rhys wailed, angry tears bubbling up in his eyes. “I’m being…I’m getting—this monster is _fucking me!_ ”

“It’s fucking _me too_ but you need to calm down!” Tim yelled back, just as the thick tentacle wrapped around him squeezed tight about his chest, choking off his shout in a painful wheeze. God, this sucked, this sucked _super_ hard. Here he was, being held in the air just like his two boyfriends, by one particularly large and surprisingly _horny_ thresher.

“Yeah, kitten, let’s calm down before it does something _really_ screwed up, like put me in the same position as you two chuckleheads.” Jack responded flatly, kicking sharply at any of the tentacles that tried to grab at his legs or pull at his pants. So far, he’d been succeeding in fending off the thresher which was kind of making both Rhys and Tim feel a little bitter, considering they were both being violated by these tentacles and the _things_ they were starting to push inside them.

They’d been hunting for moonstones down on Elpis, considering Rhys had never been before and wanted to see where Jack and Tim had both cut their proverbial teeth. The trip had been going pretty well, up until the point where Tim and Rhys had decided to explore a cavernous, volcanic cave, with Jack—in retrospect, wisely—choosing to stay out in the open. Tim had been an idiot and let Rhys explore a bit on his own, convinced he was so used to most of the threats on Elpis and that he could dispatch them as efficiently as necessary. But then the cavern had been filled with a shattering, terrified scream followed by the sound of breaking earth and a horrible, _familiar_ roar that had sent Tim running with his pistol out to see what had happened.

What he’d found, in a huge, tall part of the cavern crested in a veritable waterfall of lava, was the biggest thresher that Tim had ever seen. Easily forty feet long with so many tentacles that Tim could barely count them, but he could instantly see that many of them were wrapped around Rhys, shredding at the young man’s pants as Rhys screamed and struggled and cried out for Tim.

And Tim, well…if they ever got out of this, Tim would definitely say that he had tried his _best_. And he had! But well…maybe he was a little bit rusty. It had been a couple of years since he’d been shooting for his life on Elpis—and swaggering around on Helios as Handsome Jack didn’t really give him much time to brush up on his gun skills. _Sooooo_ maybe he’d accidentally missed a couple of crucial shots that he was _sure_ should have hit. And maybe he should have noticed the tentacle burrowing through the earth towards him _before_ it had burst from the ground and lifted him up into the air until he was dangling into a similar position as Rhys.

The only balm to Tim’s embarrassment was the fact that Jack was just as ill-prepared to fight the thresher as he had been. But it still didn’t really help the sting in his ass as the creature’s tentacles pushed inside him. And uh. _Put_ things in there.

Rhys was currently suffering the worst of it, considering he’d been in the clutches of the thresher the longest. He was sniffling softly, breath crackled in heavy breaths against his oxygen kit. His cheeks and eyes were puffy and red as he hung angrily in the thresher’s grasp, legs spread and ass filled with rust red tentacles. The stretched fabric of his dress shirt was shifting with the movement inside of him, drawing pained whimpers from the young man as he grit his teeth, glaring daggers at both of his boyfriends.

“ _Do something!_ Get it out get it out get it out!” Rhys howled, the fear and anger in his voice tugging at Tim’s heartstrings even though he was in a similar position. The thresher pushing its…. _whatever_ …up into his guts, steadily filling him up though he was nowhere near as distended as Rhys was getting.

“I’m thinking, hold on!” Tim shouted over the disturbingly _pleasured_ roars of the thresher.

“Hey, I’m thinking too, cupcake!” Jack called, from where he was still valiantly trying to fend off the tentacles trying to get inside him.

“Shut up, Jack!” Rhys snarled, squeezing his eyes shut as another of the thresher’s eyes was shoved up inside his tight abdomen.

“ _Nnnnh_ ….it hurts…. _please_ ….” Tim bit his lip tightly, trying to think against the pressure in his gut and his worry over his boyfriend—and _Jack_ too, he supposed, considering the CEO had finally been routed in his defense, the tentacles yanking apart his legs and shoving down Jack’s pants despite the man’s outraged cries.

And then Tim remembered the weight in his pocket, and everything clicked into place.

He didn’t think he’d be _grateful_ that the thresher had decided to wrap one crushing tentacle around his chest rather than wrap up each arm like it had with Rhys and Jack, but as it turned out it pinned his arms to his chest in just a way that he could fumble with the lump in his pocket.

It had been quite a while since he’d had to use this—honestly, he’d just brought his old watch along to maybe properly introduce Rhys, but now he was insanely grateful that he had done so. He fumbled around with the device, before roughly pressing against the long-familiar button.

Relief flooded through him as he heard the familiar digitized beeping, the two Jack holograms quickly bursting into existence on the cracked floor below them. He let out a triumphant laugh, craning his neck up to speak directly to the programs.

“ _Heeeey_ , guys um….do you think you could help us o-out?” He supplied weakly as the thresher’s movements only continued. He heard both Rhys and Jack let out noises of surprise at the sudden appearance of the two DigiJacks, with Rhys squeaking and trying to hide his face against his shoulder and Jack letting out an annoyed grunt.

**“ _Um_ ,”** The two programs spoke in unison, staring up at the scene before them, **“ _Honestly? Reeeeally didn’t expect to see something like this_ _right outta the gate._ ”**

“Okay, _great_ , can you leave the snarky comments for _after_ you killed this thing?” Tim groaned, feeling another egg being shoved up inside of him. Rhys shot a tearstained, confused look at Tim, the shirt around his stomach looking like it was bound to tear any moment, and from the gruff moans and swears coming from Jack it was obvious he was finally starting to get the same treatment.

**“ _All right, that’s fair—looks like you guys could use some heroes!”_** The DigiJacks chimed, aiming their wrist lasers at the main bulk of the thresher. The creature let out an enraged roar that shook the walls of the cavern, sweeping angry tentacles at the two programs in a futile attempt to catch them like its other victims. But the DigiJacks were fast, not to mention _intangible_ as they transported about, bits of the thresher exploding into chunks as they fired plasma round after round into it. Tim could feel the tentacles gripping him wobble, the stream of eggs cease as the monster focused on defense against the onslaught, but it wasn’t long before one well-aimed shot burst through the back of its head, splattering the cavern wall with brains and causing its formerly crushing tentacles to go completely limp.

Rhys’ scream tore through the air as the now-dead thresher suddenly dropped all three of its victims. Tim swore furiously as the ground quickly rushed up to meet him, shutting his eyes tightly as he prepared for impact on his woefully achey body.

Instead, he felt something cool and prickly yet firm catch him, as if he’d landed on an oddly substantial cloud. Tim’s eyes flew open, looking up to see the smirking face of the DigiJack who had broken his fall.

_**“You okay, boss?”** _

Dazed, Tim peered around, seeing that Rhys too had been caught in the arms of a DigiJack, the program firmly holding the exhausted young man in his arms. But something was missing.

“Where’s Ja—“

A resounding _thump_ and a pissy, violent swear from behind him answered his question.

“God _damn_ it, are you frikkin’ serious?” Jack yowled as he struggled to sit up, glaring daggers at both Tim and Rhys lounging in the arms of the handsome programs. “I _made_ you assholes!”

“Oh s-shut up, Jack…” Rhys moaned, cuddling in close to the DigiJack who had caught him. “Tim and I are in worse shape than you…”

“Oh, yeah, like I don’t have any of that sick taint’s frikkin’ _eggs_ in me…” Jack growled, cupping the very slight swell of his stomach beneath his sweater, earning a derisive snort from both Tim and Rhys.

“That’s _nothing_ , you dick! Look at this!” Rhys gestured furiously at his own egg-filled belly. “I _totally_ deserve to be carried around by a handsomer and _nicer_ copy of you!”

“Guys….c’mon…” Tim sighed, rubbing his temple with his gloved hand. “Can we just….can we go back to Concordia to try to….figure this out?”

Jack scowled, slowly swaying to his feet, hand braced against his stomach as he tried to get used to his new center of gravity.

“Fine…frikkin’ Nina probably won’t even help get these out of us…probably thinks thresher babies are god damn adorable…” Jack growled, struggling to bend over and pick up his pistol, eventually giving up and kicking it away in anger. Tim sighed, shaking his head as he finally allowed himself to relax in the embrace of his DigiJack.

“Thanks guys….really owe you one…” Tim managed a smile, nuzzling his temple against the Digi’s chest. It prickled at his skin like the barest buzz of static electricity, a familiar sensation that helped him feel at ease despite the trial of the day and the uncertainty of what exactly was gonna happen with the stuff in his guts.

**_“No problem….as long as you tell me what that hottie’s name is.”_** The Digi giggled as it nodded towards Rhys, who looked pretty nonplussed at the way the Jack programs were ogling him. Though maybe he was just too exhausted to care.

“Oh…that’s Rhys…I wanted to introduce you guys soon, but then all this….but I think you’ll really like to get to know him.”

“ _Hey!_ Save the romance movie crap for _after_ we get these things out!” Jack roared, tapping his foot impatiently against the cracked ground before stomping off again.  The Digi holding Tim raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

**“ _Jeez. When did he get so pissy_?”**

Tim let out a sharp laugh as the programs started to trudge after Jack’s waddling form.

“God….we _really_ have a lot of catching up to do…”


End file.
